


This Is Gonna Hurt

by SaltyLemonJuice



Category: Hellboy (Comics), Hellboy (Movies), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Person, Mention of Past Abuse, OC can't talk at first, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Violence, because it's hellboy, but no context will be needed, demon OC, duh - Freeform, refernces movies and comics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyLemonJuice/pseuds/SaltyLemonJuice
Summary: Who would think Hellboy would wind up here. A church of all places. The nuns all whispered about a devil in the church but it wasn't him they were talking about.





	This Is Gonna Hurt

A dark night, the crisp air brushed across my skin through the barred windows above. The moonlight filtered in, Illuminating my crimson skin along with shackles keeping me down. The church above me bustled, which was strange during the late hours of the earth. I move from the window and past the pile of bones near me, crawling over to the door. I press my pointed ear to the metal, the chair tugging harshly at my ankle. I ignore the pain as I listen, hearing shouting and nuns shrieking. I could smell the blood in the air and it didn't take a genius to figure out things were going south. I back from the door as I hear people pile into the hall, the yelling loud and apparent. Something was wrong. I hear a thud and see blood spill in from the bottom of the door. I move back, the chain on my ankle clattering. I freeze as there is silence. There was a slight noise before the door was kicked in. The cloven foot was all I saw before I scamper to the back corner, growling at the offending enemy.

"Holy shit..." Comes a feminine voice. But I could care less. I was locked in a stare with my foe. He was similar to me. He stood tall, crimson skin and filed down horns. His ears were pointed and hair was black as the night. His figure was muscled and sturdy, cloven hooves for feet. His golden eyes met my own. Two of the same yet so different. 

"Fuck... Hey, you okay?" The demon asked. I press myself into the corner, low and on all fours as a growl rolls from my chest. I bare my fangs in warning. I didn't understand his words but his body language told me everything. He was shocked and seeming to be confused. But upon closer inspection, he didn't have intent to hurt me. But I was a cornered animal. What was I to do. He approached and crouched down, a fleshy hand extended. His other hand was made of stone. Strange. I lash out, no ability to flight, I fight. My skin burned and my nail glow as golden as my eyes. "Liz, help me out here" He gestures towards the female to come over. I growl lower as I ready to strike. She reaches out and when she comes close, the flames leaching off of my body burn her.

"Shit! What burned me?" She questions. She is confused and pained. 

"Wait, the fire burned you? But I thought you were fire proof?" The big demon attempts confirmation. 

"What flames?" She asks, backing from me as I lash out in warning. 

The demon reaches forward, the flames licking his skin harmlessly. Once I realize he wasn't being hurt, I panic. I lash out, molten magma seeping from my claws once they make contact with the stone hand he blocks with. The golden liquid does nothing but roll of as he grips my hands and pushes me to the ground. I won't submit. Not now, after I've fought so hard.

"Liz, go tell them I got her" He states. It was fuzzy though. As the smell hits my nose, it was too late. My blood had a different smell from humans and I realized I opened up my wounds from today and yesterday's experiments. Everything was growing darker and his figure was over me, blocking that gorgeous moon light.

* * *

 I wake with a start. The smells were different. The voices were different. I pull myself up on the bed, despite my bodily protests, into a crouching position on all fours. The woman across the room jumps and scrambles back from me. She runs out the door, out of sight. I evaluate myself first, seeing tubes and cords attached to my body. I reach up to my horns and feel something stuck next to them. I peel them off and see two sticky pads with a cord coming from them. I move to tearing out the tubes from my arms and more sticky pads. The machine next to me is going off with beeping, drawing my attention as I lick the wound on my arm to heal it. There was a line and symbols blinking a violent red colour. I take now to survey my surroundings. White, and shiny. The smells are weird, not just no scent but some underlying chemical smells I've smelt in the labs before. Is this another lab?

I hear people coming my way and I think fast. I rip off the cloth the humans put on me and examine the room quickly. No openings to leave through the walls except the door and the glass next to it. As the door is thrown open, I leap off of the bed and crouch in the middle of the room. They all keep their distance and hold guns. I was all too familiar with guns. They were used against me before and I knew they hurt but I could easily survive. I move to round them and get next to the glass wall. A streak of red is seen from behind the frosted pane and that demon enters the room. We lock eyes and he yells to all of the humans aggressively. Why was he being aggressive?

Several others walk in behind; the woman that was with the demon before, and a blue wet man that looked similar to a fish. I crouch low to the ground in a defensive manner, Baring my teeth to the offending people. "oh my" The fish man states and backs up a bit. 

"Look, we aren't going to hurt you. Just relax" The female assures, but it falls of deaf ears. I don't understand a word she says but I can tell she is defensive, preparing if I attack.

The Fish man raises and ungloved hand, palm towards me. "oh, she doesn't understand our words... But she is scared" Speaks the fish.

He gestures and talks more but I stare at the demon male. He was so familiar but I find it hard to recall why. I walk towards him and several people flinch, readying their guns. But I could care less. I Crouch by him and touch a hoof. He flinches but doesn't move as I run my hand over the rough surface. As I look up at him and at his horns, I recall who he is. I stand to my full height and touch his horns, the nubs smooth from being filed down. He was who I was summoned to be. I was a replacement and they did everything to make me like him. All of those files and pictures and diagrams on the walls. Him. "Anung un Rama" I say, more of a statement. 

He flinches back with wide eyes. My arms drop to my sides but I stand still. Looking over at the others, frozen in place, I see shock in everyone's features. I tilt my head, quite confused. "How the hell do you know that name?" Anung asks. He seems quite confused but is expressing through aggression. I don't understand him, sort of frustrated by it now. 

Then the fish steps in. He points to the demon, questioning "Anun un Rama?" I nod in response. He then points to himself, adding "Abe!" 

"Abe?" I question as I point to the fish. This seemed to be a name exchange as He then points to me after excitedly nodding his head. "Zirun Riz Caos" I respond, giving my full name.

"Interesting name, I will have to do research. But she seems to understand that we are trying to communicate and give names. We will have to work on helping her learn English..." The fish speaks in a rather excited state. 

Anung removes an article of clothing, his jacket. He walks towards me and drapes it over my shoulders. "I'm sorry but can we get her some clothes or something?" He asks, agitation in his tone.

"Right, I'll go get her some" The female then speaks, leaving the room just as a suit walks in. 

"Apologies for being late, I was held up with something." Speaks the suit. That accent. It was so familiar, I just had to try.

"Hallo?(hello?)" I greet in the language spoken by the men who held me captive. I believe it was called German.

"Sprichst du Deutsch?(Do you speak German?)" He asks back. I smile, finally someone I can speak to without guessing.

"Ya! (yes!)" I confirm with a toothy smile.

"What are you two talking about?" Anung asks, seeming bewildered but happy.

"She can speak German. Where did you find her again?" He questions.

"She was held in a church in Russia. She was in the underground floors that functioned as a Nazi base in secret. We just found her chained to a wall and she passed out from bleeding... Do you know who and what she is? Is she another demon?" He explains. He seemed overly curious.

"We can have a seat and discuss after we get her to eat and dress. Join me for a mission briefing and we can get this done with." He responds as he calls off the armed guards in the room. After everyone leaves, in comes a woman and a man, a guard stationed at the door. The woman spoke German and functioned as a translator throughout the exam of checking my already healed wounds and sore muscles. I was then given clothes and escorted out into the white halls.


End file.
